A Moment Lasts Forever
by Shadow Lynx
Summary: When you won't let go and can't move on, it'll take a miracle to see the light of a new day. KaixRei. Oneshot.


**A/N:** Viola my second Valentines fic this time i decided to write a bit differently.

* * *

February the 14th synonymous to Valentines Day where people would express their love not just the romantic type, couples would celebrate by sending gifts or simply being in each others company. Rei thought it was the right time to confess his feelings to a certain bluenette even if he did not reciprocate, he would have been glad to have said it anyway. During the morning Kai got a message from Voltaire who threatened to cut off his funding and leave him with nothing if he didn't return soon. Kai wanted to confront his grandfather even though the Bladebreakers were preparing for the next tournament, the situation left him in an angry, highly irritable mood. 

He made a phone call to book a ticket for the latest flight, it didn't cross his mind to tell the others that he was going back to Russia and to the place he hated. Lying Kai told the them that he wasn't feeling well and then basically ignored his teammates. The day started off with perfect weather but storm clouds began to roll in slowly, it began to rain with the occasional rumble of thunder. Rei entered the room to find Kai packing his luggage bag.

"Leave me alone," Kai growled in a low voice.

"There's something I need to tell you it'll only take a minute," Rei sounded almost pleadingly.

"Damn I'm gonna be late," he said as he scrambled to gather his belongings.

"I love you Kai," Rei said but his words fell on deaf ears.

Kai crammed everything in, pressing down so he could do up the zip, he then stalked out of the room closing the door behind him. Rei sat on the bed, feeling confused and alone, he started to do some soul searching. Suddenly he realised that the window of opportunity was rapidly closing and that he would never give up on him. Rushing down Rei waved for a cab, they stopped not far from the terminal because of a traffic congestion and it didn't look like anyone would budge any soon. He saw Kai walking towards the main entrance, growing more distant, immediately Rei got out and ran as fast as he could.

"Kai!" yelled Rei at the top of his lungs hoping that he would hear. He did not expect so many people to be there they probably decided to walk there are well.

Halting Kai thought that someone was calling his name, turning round he just saw people go by, the bright airport lights and a long line of vehicles, sighing he continued on. Running across the road Rei slipped and fell on the wet road and picked himself up, then everything happened so fast, he heard tires screech, the honking of a horn and he saw a bright light, followed by the encompassing darkness. At that very moment Kai felt a sharp stabbing pain in his heart, he clutched his shirt as beads of sweat began to form on his forehead. He rose from his seat in the waiting area, he overheard staff members talking about an accident involving the Chinese person.

A large crowd had gathered around in horror and shock, some bystanders tried to help the semi-conscious young man. An ambulance soon arrived, quickly but carefully the medics transferred the seriously injured Rei onto a stretcher and into the back. Kai arrived too late as the ambulance sped off with sirens blaring and lights blazing. The traffic jam had cleared and Kai got into a taxi, ordering the driver to follow the ambulance to the hospital. Getting out the car he madly rushed inside and saw Rei being wheeled into the lift, the doors closed before he got there, looking up he saw the lighted number indicate level three. He made a dash up the stairs and caught up with them as they hurried down the corridor to the emergency operating room.

Rei opened his eyes to only see a blurry black silhouette in the shape of a familiar person, then he closed his eyes for the final time. Kai sat and waited, hoping for good news however this was a fight that Rei could not win he eventually succumbed to the internal injuries, the greatest pain of all a broken heart.

The police report read that a car was traveling atan acceptablespeed, the driver could not stop in time and was not charged, as the victim did not properly check for oncoming vehicle and decided to take a risk crossing the road. There were a handful of witnesses as well to verify the claim and the accident. In another twist of fate the plane that Kai would have caught was struck by lightning the aircraft then plummeted down towards a field, ending in a fiery wreckage killing all on board.

After that unforgettable event Kai slipped into depression he even lost interest in beyblading. Fortunately various suicide attempts ended in failure, one time he tried to hang himself but the rusty pipe gave way, he then tried to shoot himself but was stopped by Tyson who had to wrestle the weapon from him. He then decided to jump into the harbor and drown but was rescued by fisherman. They sent him to a mental care hospitalwhere he stayed for a while. On one spring day Kai had been convinced that a guardian angel had been watching and protecting him. His behavior steadily improved and the mental health warden allowed him to rejoin society again under probation.

It had been three years this day since Rei tragically passed away. Kai lived in an apartment next door to Kenny and had isolated himself from the world with occasional visits from his friends whom were very concerned for him. Kai layed on his bed until he was awoken by a cool breeze, getting up he saw that the sliding door to the balcony was open. Although he clearly remembered closing it before he went to sleep. Stepping out into the chilly night air he almost fainted at the sight before him.

There Rei stood, garbed in a flowing white robe he was surrounded by a ghostly, aura of the same colour. He had briefly been restored to flesh and blood, the gods had allowed him a moment to say goodbye and make peace. Kai wrapped his arms around him and held onto his beloved as if he could not bear to let go.

"I'm sorry. If I just stopped and listened then none of this would have happened, you'd still be here. Can you ever forgive me?"

"No your wrong, I've always been here for you in spirit," Rei said cupping his cheek in the palm of his hand. "Its not your fault stop blaming yourself there are things we can't control. I want you to live your life, we will meet again I'm sure of that. You have a whole future ahead of you don't let it slip away."

"I love you."Kai had finally said those words that he did not get a chance to say until now.

Leaning forwards their lips met in their first and last kiss. Kai felt a fire spring up from deep inside him, warming his body from head to toe. Separating he gazed longingly into the golden eyes which were brimming with tears but the tears did not fall instead he smiled beautifully. A carpet of clouds swept across the moon, Rei began to slowly fade away and would disappear into the unknown, Kai held his hands until he could only feel the cold air.

Kai started to cry in bitter sweet sorrow, taking a deep, long breath he took a while to reflect as the sun began to cast a dim light on the horizon. This was the beginning of a new start and the first thing he learned is that you have to cherish each moment with the one you love as if it were your last.

* * *

Did that end too sadly. lol. i guess this fic was meant to be an alternate to my other valentines fic, that not all romances work out or last for whatever reason. despite that love will find a way. 


End file.
